When All Else Fails
by KANSAS99
Summary: They look at him like he's the villian, when he really is the hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've had this idea for a while and I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and Criminal Minds.**_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 1_

He shuffles down the hallway, passing jail cell by jail cell. His feet were cuffed together, the metal clinking against each other making the echo of the bonds he's grown to hate. Two guards stood behind him, Johnson and Mack. They like him, they've told him that, But it's there job to keep him in check.

His wrists are cuffed too, a metal chain going from the chains on his ankles to the ones on his wrists. These are to make sure he can't get away from the two guards, the other 20 in the corridors, the other 15 guards outside and the 10 foot walls with barbed wire. He actually could if he tried, but he hasn't, and he won't. He's wearing an orange jumpsuit with his white tank top underneath. He adjusted the jumpsuit so that the sleeves were wrapped around his waist and the tank top and his arms were visible.

They take him in though a white metal doors with white bars and down a corridor he's never been down before either. He carries on walking because if he doesn't, Mack or Johnson will grab his arm and take him there. He's rather go on his own and he knows that the guards don't want to touch him either. Not because he's a supposed criminal, but because they just don't want to period.

They take him down the hallway until they reach two doors, a black one with a sign saying 'STAFF ONLY' and a grey one which say 'INTERROGATION ROOM'. They stop in front of the grey one which is metal and dirty. It's hard and there are no bars, but he doesn't need to see though bars to know what's inside.

Mack opens the door while Johnson presses the button. There is a warning beep and the door opens and he walks into the room to see another caged part of the room which has metal zigzag wires instead of hard, cold stone walls. Dean walks in and doesn't look at the people sat at the table as they sit him down. Mack goes to cuff him to the table when a voice talks.

"You don't need to do that. He doesn't need any cuffs, right Dean?" The voice is male. Dean looks up to see who's talking. The man is middle aged with jet black hair on his head and brown eyes, closer to black. He's wearing a black suit with a blue tie, a serious and gloomy expression on his face. It's a searching look many police officers have worn when they have met him. Apparently, he's a mystery.

"Yes, sir." Dean says because, well, this guy means business and Dean can respect that. Mack nods and unlocks Dean's cuffs on his legs and wrists. Dean offers him a small smile, Mack nods in reply. The guards leave and Dean is left with the two FBI agents. Dean looks at the man next to the serious one. He looks like he's in a boy band with his little hair cut and he's wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat and trousers to match it. The boy-band has a file clutched to his chest and coffee cup in front of him, his eyes searching Dean like the serious one is.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Dr Spencer Reid." The serious one says.

"I'm Dean Winchester… but I think you knew that." Dean said a little hesitantly and Hotch was a little stunned. He expected Dean t be a cocky son of a bitch.

"We got called in on one of our less busy months to asses you. For some reason, nobody can figure you out, Winchester. To be honest, I'm not sure if we can. We've seen many serial killers, but none like you." Hotchner said.

Dean shrugged before something seemed to click in his head and he looked at Reid. "Wait a minute, I've heard of you before. I can't remember what you did, but it was in the paper and Sa was gushing about you for about a week with all these little theories and facts. I just turned up the radio and ignored him after 2 days."

"Thank you?" Reid said a little like a question.

"Don't worry; he talked about Steven Hawkings and Albert Einstein too." Dean said with a little shrug. Reid's lips twitched a little. "Okay. So, what do you need me for?" Dean asks. "I've got all the time in the world, well, until I die."

"And which time would this be?" Hotch asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Dean looks confuse for a minute before he gives out an awkward chuckle and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, awkward. It would be the 3rd-4th time." Dean said. "Hey, have they made the new Star Trek? The guards have been talking about them making a new one, but they won't tell me if they actually are or not. after my 2nd death I watched the whole Star Trek episodes in one of the Hotels in Ohio. Best day of my life." Dean smiled.

"I thought the best day of your life would have been when you tortured that woman in St Louis." Hotch blurted out and Dean looked like someone had punched him in the gut. Dean was silent a long time until Hotch and Reid realised he wasn't going to say anything. "Your mothers name was Mary Winchester, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And her parents died. Mother was stabbed, Father died of a stroke."

"Yes, sir."

"And you're father was John Winchester. He died of a heart attack a couple of years ago, right?" Hotch asked the man in front of him who nodded. "His body disappeared from the morgue. Did you and your brother take it?"

"Yes." Dean answered.

"What did you and Sam do with John's body?" Reid asked a question for the first time.

"We gave him a Winchester Funereal. We wrapped him in white sheets, poured oil and salt on the body and then set him on fire. We put him to rest. When Uncle Bobby's wife died, we gave her the same funereal. When my mum died, she was burned so bad we couldn't give her to give her the funereal she deserves. When I die, I want the same to happen to me." Dean said to the agents. "It's just how it is."

"Where's your brother?"

"Hopefully alive. If not, I'll see him on the flip side."

Hotch folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, smirking slightly at Dean. "Did Daddy ever hit you, Dean?"

"No, sir." Dean answered.

"Not even a hit at the back of the head?"

"No, sir."

"Why did you stay in so many hotel rooms? What kind of father does that to their growing children?" Hotch questioned.

"My Dad the best that he could. He was the best Dad I could ask for."

"Yeah, a father who abandons his 4 year old son with a 6 month old baby in a dirty motel room sure was the best daddy in the whole wide world. I mean, come on. He was a moron, a scumbag, a freak." Hotch rants. Dean sits still, his fists don't clench, and his body doesn't move a muscle. He just sits there and stares at Hotch, right in the eyes, before nodding.

"No. He wasn't the best dad in the world. He wasn't the best person or the best friend. He wasn't the best helper. He wasn't the best person for a child to talk to when he's scared of the dark. He shouldn't have given his 4 year old child a '45 at night. He shouldn't have gone on the road. He shouldn't have made me look after Sammy. He shouldn't have done all the things he did. He should have said everything was okay. He should have helped me with y homework. He should have played baseball with me instead of teaching me how to shoot. He should have let me go to collage instead of telling me he needed me with him. but let me tell you something. You may think he's a moron, a scumbag and a freak. And Hell, I thought all those things at a time too. But he's still my Dad and I would like it if you did not talk about him just to get a raise out of me. I've already said, if you need information I will tell you it." Dean says to Hotch without looking away from his eyes.

Hotch is taken back by the speech and nods before standing up and giving Reid a nod, leaving the room for the genius.

"So… Star Trek, huh?" Reid starts.

**SPN and CM**

Hotch walked out of a door opposite the other door Dean came though into a little room to see Morgan, Rossi, Emily and JJ sat looking at the one-way window where they could see Dean sat talking to Reid openly about different Sci-fi films.

"Something's weird." Hotch says to the team. "Dean Winchester does not fill the profile to be this sort of serial killer."

"More like the victim." JJ says.

Morgan said, "We watched the video from the time he got arrested. He's different now, less cocky, less… just less."

Rossi looks though the window with his arms crossed. "Doesn't he look relaxed now? Talking to Reid about nothing and everything?" Rossi says. Hotch moves to stand next to him as does the rest of the team to see Dean leaning back, relaxed as he listened to Spencer rambling on about some random facts.

"This is going to sound very inappropriate, but Dean Winchester is a hot cookie." Emily said, looking at Dean. Without looking away from the man in front of them, JJ high-fived her.

Hotch looked at the two women for a moment before saying, "You two can go in next then."

Emily grinned at JJ and then Hotch, "Really?"

"Hell no." Morgan butted in saying. "Winchester will eat up alive."

"If only." Emily mumbled.

"Thanks what were hoping for." Hotch said at the same time. The team gave him confused looks. "Take in some pie. The two guards that look after Dean's cell, Mack and Johnson, told us that Dean's two favourite things were pie and his car. Seen as though we have no authorisation to bring in the vehicle, we will have to make do with the pastry until I can get it authorised."

"Why the Hell are we doing this, Hotch? He's a criminal, he's in jail. Why do we care what happens to him now?" Morgan exclaimed.

"We are profilers, Morgan." Hotch says. "Look at him, and tell me if he tortured and murdered the people he has been accused of."

Morgan did. "I can't."

"Exactly, you can't tell if he has or not. Therefore we take this into our own hands."

"Why did they put him in prison if he hasn't even committed the crime?" JJ asked as she looked at the prisoner and Reid move on to a different topic, this one was about comic books. Marvel verses DC.

"They say that because Hendrickson looked so long for Winchester and died looking for him, that Dean had to go straight to prison." Rossi spoke up.

"He wasn't even given trail, or even a jury? They just, put him in jail?" Emily asked confused.

"They gave Dean a phone call, but Dean said he didn't want one, to give it to someone else." Hotch said with a little shrug. "Then he was quite until they asked him different questions. They say that when the officer that arrested Dean and asked why he did what he did, he spoke another language that the man didn't understand."

"Didn't he just walk into a police station, tells an officer to cuff him and look up Dean Winchester?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. The guy at arrested him nearly had a heart attack when he found out he had a very dead guy sat in front of him and called the FBI. They didn't believe him at first, so the officer gave Winchester the phone and Dean told him to come and pick him up. 2 days later, Dean's behind bars and nobody as any knowledge about why he did what he did and why he gave himself up." Rossi said.

"It took them a year to call us up though?"

"No. They called us up about 2 months ago, but we were busy on a case. There's nothing going on right now, so they called us in." Hotch said. "We need to get to his weak points to exploit him. We need him vulnerable and weak to see the reason why he did the things he did." Hotch explained, getting back to the point.

Emily realised Hotch was telling her to go in now, so she cut a piece of the pie they had brought for later before nodding to JJ and following the blonde out of the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Hotch?" Morgan asked his superior.

"I think that we are going to learn a lot of things with Dean Winchester. Most of them are not going to be good." Hotch said. "So, no. I don't think it's a good idea. But it needs to be done."

**SPN and CM**

Dean looked at the slice of pie like it was heaven on earth, like the light to his darkness. Emily and JJ just stood there a bit awkwardly as Dean looked at the pie without even noticing them. Spencer looked at them and picked up his coffee cup.

"Did Hotch send you in to switch with me?" Reid asked the girls.

JJ smiled. "Yeah. I think he's got you some notes to look at." She says and takes the seat he leaves when he exits the room with a nod to Dean. Emily sits in the seat Hotch was in before in front of Dean.

His hair was spiky, a sandy blonde and soft. His eyes were a deep, beautiful bright green colour, shinning with hope on the outside, but with a deep centre of nothiness. His stumble was dark, but not enough to make it look ugly and long. As if this guy could ever be ugly.

"Dean Winchester." JJ read out of the file in her hands. "Like the gun?"

Dean looks away from the pastry and smiled slightly at the blonde. "Yeah. Sorry. Haven't seen something as tasty as that pie since Max in cell 306 got us some Mars Bars from his kid. Sweet kid too. He's 5, I think, maybe 4."

"It's fine." Emily smiled. "Do you… do you want it?"

Dean's jaw dropped a little. "You mean, me? Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Emily pushes the plate forward and gives Dean a plastic fork .

"Thank you. Seriously, if I wasn't sure that somebody would shoot me in the face, I would probably kiss you. Like really kiss you." He takes the fork and the plate and cuts off a bite-size. Dean looks at the food before closing his eyes slightly and eating it. "Do you know how many times I've dreamed of pie? It's stupid, I know. Bit it's pie, you know, and it's awesome."

Dean eats a couple more bites before he stops and says. "Wait, did you drug this? Because if you as that really sucks."

"No." JJ answered."

"Okay. It didn't matter anyway. It's too good to pass up." Dean eats another mouthful and smiles with his mouth closed. He swallows before saying. "So what do you want to ask me or talk to me about?"

JJ opens her file and takes out some crime photos. Dean takes one look at them, puts his fork down and pushes the half-eaten pie away.

"Now that's just disgusting." Winchester rubbed his stomach. "I feel a little sick." JJ looked at Emily with a curious expression on her face. He looks at one photo with a curious expression on his face, "What are these?" He asks them with curiosity.

"Don't you recognise them, Dean? It's your work." Emily says as JJ gets out more photos.

"My work?" He looks seriously confused. "What are you- oh. You think…?" Dean points at the photo's and then shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. "Of course you do." He mumbles, letting go of the picture before putting both his hands though his hair and closing his eyes.

"Why do you seem annoyed, Dean?"

"I'm not annoyed. I'm just disappointed." Dean opens his eyes and picks up the picture and turns it around for the agents to look at. "I'm going top say this once, and you probably would never believe me. I did not kill Jessica Moore."

"How did you know her name, Dean?" JJ asked quite softly.

Dean played with his fingernails, picking at them. "My brother was going to propose to her." Dean smiled a little, lips twitching little by little. "When I found out, I was so happy. I mean, my brother going to get married and have the life he always wanted. But she was gone, and Sam was just getting over her death and I didn't want to bring it up." Dean shrugged a little. "I imagined me and my brother stood at the end on the aisle and when Jess would come up the aisle with her dad in a white dress, I would make fun of him. Oh, and his stag night… damn, I would get him so wasted."

"That sounds nice." Emily said softly. Dean looked up like he just realised what he said and was surprised at himself. And they noticed it. Dean Winchester was not one to show his emotions, but they just seem to be pouring out.

"Yeah, well, she's dead now." Dean shrugged. "It took me almost a year of travelling and joking around to get Sammy to move on… I still saw him looking at her photo at night though." Dean shook his head with a small smile. "But that's puppy love, right?"

"Have you ever been in love, Dean?" JJ asked.

Dean's eyes closed down. "I don't think that needs to be talked about."

"I believe it does." Emily spoke up. "To get a suitable profile, that is…"

Dean sighed. "Fine, fine." He said and put his hands out in surrender. "Okay." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. _He's vulnerable; his body language is screaming that he doesn't like talking about it. _"My Dad was out on a hunt, for deer and stuff. I didn't want to go, so I took off and drove to this small little town in the middle of nowhere." Dean began. "There was this girl. She was beautiful, brown curly hair, soft dark skin. She was… perfect, in everyway. We met near her collage campus. The first thing she said to me was, 'Nice car, hot-shot. Wanna have a drink and play pool?' So we did, 3 nights in a row before we…" He looked at the girls pointy. "You know… got fleshy. Anyway, we were together for a while then my dad rang me up and I had to leave."

"You were in love with her." Emily summed up. "And then you broke up with her to go back to your dad."

"No, that couldn't be right." JJ said. He shuffled in his seat. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Emily asked the blonde.

"She broke up with him."

"Oh." Emily looked at Dean who looked incredibly uncomfortable. "She broke your heart."

Dean looked away from her. "Everyone had at least one person who left them." Winchester says. "I'm no different."

"What was her name?" Emily asked.

"Cassie Robinson." Dean said like he could never forget. "Cassie's is a journalist for newspaper in Missouri last time I heard which was just under 4 years ago. She probably settled down with a guy by now with kids."

"And that makes you feel what?"

"Indifference." Dean shrugged. "I know that when I left Cassie, it would be over for good. Like with Lisa. But let's not go there today."

The girls nodded, putting the name away for later research.

JJ took out another photo from her file and handed it to the man in the jumpsuit. "Do you know who that man is?"

Dean smiled slightly at the picture. "Yeah, it's Cas."

The man in the photo had been taken a picture of as he was in mid-stride. Dean recognised the place from when he and Castiel went to interview the cop who had seen Raphael. Dean smirked at the memory.

"Cas?" JJ questioned. "His name is Jimmy Novak."

"Oh, yeah." Dean said. "But he liked to be called Castiel, you know, after the angel of Thursday. He didn't answer to Jimmy when I met him, and Castiel was such a mouthful I shortened it to Cas." He shrugged. "He was my best friend. We went everywhere together. I took him to his first strip club, took him to get his fist beer, his first burger. He was such a little nerd."

"Was he there when you dug up all those graves?" JJ asked.

"Castiel… he was super religious. Like… I don't know how to explain it, but the guy had a whole lot of faith. He even put me on the straight and narrow for a while. I quit drinking because he asked me too." He lifted all the photo's up and put them into a pile before giving them to JJ. "Cas had a lot of trouble surrounding him. Like me, he had a lot of people after him. He came to me for help, he had never escaped the world before and he needed to go on the run. So, me and Sam took him in and we drove off." He puts the photos in JJ's hand. "The End."

**SPN and CM**

Morgan watches Dean with searching eyes and the criminal pulls his sleeves of his orange jumpsuit on his arms rather than around his waist. Morgan is leaning against the metal fence, looking at Dean. It really doesn't make sense. Something isn't adding up.

"Do you talk?" Dean asks Morgan.

"I'm just trying to figure you out." Derek said as he plays with the tennis ball he has in his hands. He throws the ball between his two hands.

"I'm sorry, man, but I don't swing that way." Dean says as he leans his head against his folded arms, looking side ways at Morgan whose lips twitched.

"Funny." Morgan gives out a laugh. "I was with a girl last night actually, while you was here… having a shower with a couple of guys. So what are you, Dean, a giver or a receiver?"

"Neither." Dean answered. "I've been asked, for both actually."

"What did you say to them?"

"I punched them in the face if they tired to come on to me. I'd tell you to ask them about it, but they may not be able to talk to you." Dean smirked.

"You, you just give them what they deserve, huh? Are they dropping soap all around you?"

Dean shook his head. "Na, man. Rape isn't right. Wherever you're in prison or your not, it's just not right. No means no. you may not agree with me because some people believe that rape and prison should co-exist, but I don't."

"We heard you beat up a guy last month. He was pretty big; I'm surprised you could break one of his rips." Morgan moves to sit on the chair opposite Dean who lifts his head to look at the other man. Derek leans back in his seat.

"The bastard was going after the new kid just because he was a 'pretty boy'. The poor kid got done for Grand Theft, but he was like, really innocent. Innocent as in, he still had his V-Card and was waiting-for-the-right-girl-to-come-a-long innocent. So, I stepped in, punched Big Gary in the rips and kept going until the kid had gone. The guards took me to solitary for two days and took Gary to the hospital. The kids name is Oliver Wilson, cell 267 if you want to talk to him. We hang out sometimes at the bleachers with the rest of the gang."

"You sound like a real hero, Winchester." Derek scoffs.

"No. I'm not a hero." Dean says "I'm just doing what's right."

"So it was right to kill all those people?"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Would your daddy be proud of you, Winchester? What about mummy, huh?"

"Don't talk about my mum."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Morgan smirks.

"Just don't talk about her, man. Not in here." Dean said. "You can say I've got daddy and mummy issues, well guess what, your right. So just shut the fuck up or I'll do something I'll regret later."

"Is that a treat?"

Dean puts his head back in his folded arms on the table. "Dude, please. I don't want to get into any more trouble because, hell, you've got guts coming in here acting like a fucking prince, so please stop provoking me. I've already said that I'd answer any questions at you want to ask."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you do the things you did?" Derek asked. Dean took a deep breath, ready to answer Derek's question with another lie but Morgan narrowed his eyes at the man. He suddenly grinned. "I've got it! Who was it, huh?"

"Who was what?"

"The person who you took the wrap for." Derek said and leaned forward with his hands together smirking. "You look innocent. You act innocent. As far as the profile goes, you are not the person who killed these people."

"Can I go back to my cell?" Dean changed the subject and Derek shook his head.

"Both Hotch and Reid are looking in your cell to try and find out what type of guy you are." Morgan reported. Dean dropped his head on the table and mumbled loud enough for Morgan to hear.

"When you find out, tell me."

**SPN and CM**

"He's neat." Hotch said as they step into Dean Winchesters jail cell, looking at the top bunk of the bed. Dean had the cell to himself because his cell mate had just left the prison on bail and Dean was left all alone. Two pictures hung on the wall; one was of Mary and John Winchester smiling outside the old Winchester household in Lawrence, Kansas and the other one was of Dean, Sam and John sitting on a bonnet of a truck in their hunting gear.

"He shows off his family, there are in places he can look at when he falls asleep and when he wakes up." Reid reports as he walks around the cell. Hotch pulls down the sheets on Dean's bed and there's nothing there, but when he lifts up Dean's pillow, there's a brown journal sat there. Hotch picks it up, studies the cover and then the front page to see 'John Winchester' wrote in neat handwriting on the plain sheet of paper.

"Reid, take a look at this." Hotch says as the throws the journal underarm at Spencer gently. The genius catches it easily, but confused before opening the front and grinning.

"Oh, wow. This is John Winchester's journal. The FBI said they couldn't find it when I asked for it for my research, I've been so curious about it ever since it was mentioned. Spencer said as he swept his hands over the cover. "May I?"

"Help yourself." Hotch shrugged as he continued to wander around the small cell for anything interesting. Reid sat on the bottom bunk and started flipping though the book, handling the pages with care like it was precious. Reid's eyes widened and he looked up from the book.

"Hotch, I need to talk with him."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean is leaning with his forearms against the chain fence and his back to the room when Spencer quietly walks inside. Derek is sat on the floor looking at Dean with a searching expression, his hands playing with a baseball without talking his eyes off the Winchester. Spencer sits at the table in the middle of the room with the journal in front of it before opening it and starting to read.

"Non ho mai saputo che la prigione sarebbe stato così liberatorio. Non ho mai saputo che mio padre sarebbe così sbagliato. Non ho mai saputo che i mostri erano reali, non c'è bisogno di essere soprannaturale. Se ho avuto la possibilità, vorrei fare questo. Sarei la persona che ha messo questi scumbags via perché quello che hanno fatto ... E 'cosi' sbagliato. Queste persone nelle celle sono i veri mostri. Vuol dire che io sono troppo? Se ho mai avuto la possibilità, la forza e la speranza che Sammy ha fatto, mi sarebbe scappato di casa e papà molto tempo fa e diventare una persona grande. Vorrei che non ho mai seguito papà." Reid reads as the FBI agents watch as the man's shoulder's tense up and freeze.

"What does that mean?"

"I never knew that the prison would be so liberating. I never knew that my father would be so wrong. I never knew that monsters were real, you do not have to be supernatural. If I had the chance, I would do this. I would be the person who put these scumbags away because what they did ... It 'so' wrong. These people are the real monsters in the cells. Does that mean I am too? If I ever had the opportunity, strength and hope that Sammy did, I would have run away from home and dad a long time ago and become a great person. I wish I never followed you Daddy. " Reid re-reads it all in English. "Dean, this is in Italian. How did you write this?"

"Google Translate." Dean snarls back.

"In prison? With no computer time?" Reid raises a brow at the man's back.

"Fine, I know a few languages, okay? Is that a problem?" Dean answers without turning around.

"Your records show that you were poorly educated. I was just very surprised when I read this in your father's journal in your handwriting."

"I may not know the square root of pie or whatever, but I know enough to get by. You don't always have to use a weapon to protect yourself." That hit close to home for Reid because that is what Gideon used to say to him all the time a long time ago when he first go hid gun. Morgan sat beside him.

"And how many times have you used your knowledge?"

"Enough to protect myself."

"Dean… Have you ever actually killed anybody?"

"In wartime, truth is so precious that she should always be attended by a bodyguard of lies." Dean says as an answer. Reid sits back with a wonderment expression on his face.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Is anyone gonna explain what just happened in there?" Hotch asked the two agents who came into the Camera room with the other agents.

"Winston Churchill." Reid decided to answer with. "Winston Churchill said 'In wartime, truth is so precious that she should always be attended by a bodyguard of lies.' It meant to symbolise that in a time where thing were at their most vulnerable, it may be best to keep the real truth under things that are not. Dean is lying. He didn't kill all of them people in St Louis, but he believes that by saying that he committed these crimes, he is making things better than it would have been if he told the truth about not doing them."

"So, Dean Winchester is innocent."

"And the killer is still out there."

Spencer left the Camera room while the other agents digested the information and went right up to Dean who was not sat on his side of the table.

"I'd like to assess how you interact with your prison mates. It will allow me to get a sense of personal information."

"Whatever we talk about is off the record." Dean says and Reid nods in acceptance. "If you're coming into the courts with me, you can't take Agent Morgan. My boys will not talk around him because of his skin colour. I don't mind, but the guys will and you won't be able to even get a hello around them. You have my word that I'll make your okay around the other inmates, but Agent Morgan could cause some trouble and I don't need that on my plate."

"I'll take JJ or Emily."

"Girls. Not a good choice with a group filled with sexually frustrated and violent men."

"You'll be there though, right?"

Dean is silent for a moment before he looks right into Reid's eyes. "Right."

_**Next chapter up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow... it's been a long time. No promises, but I am going to try and update faster than I have been recently (I suck, I know, 'kay)**_

_**Btw, if you would like to ask me anything or get in touch, my tumblr is . My theme is gross and I reblog/post really crappy stuff (it's a bad blog) but if you want to you can follow me on that, ask me anything and I'll try and answer any questions you have. Also you can pester me into writing more chapters because im bad at updating. **_

_**So, here we go again… **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and Criminal Minds.**_

_**- KANSAS99.**_

_Chapter 2_

Dean leads JJ and Reid through the dinner hall and out into the turf grounds. Men surrounded the place, tattoos and heavy smokers surrounded the grounds and they spot Dean and the agents quicker than expected. The place seems to silence just like those cowboy films where the main characters enter the bar though the wing door.

On the left, wooden tables were rowed against and near the wall of the prison with men sat playing cards and betting their smokes with other items for kicks. On the right, a basketball game was on pause as the players looked at the people coming though the door, but it didn't seem to phrase Winchester.

He ignores their looks until a big guy stands in their pathway, his friends backing him up. His eyes were a deep green and his face needed an urgent shave. When he smirked, JJ felt a shiver go up her spine.

"What you brought us to eat, Winchester? Pretty boy looks delicious and the Blonde… small, just how I like 'em." Big says. JJ and Reid watched as Dean's face changed completely into something close to animalistic. He growls at Big who flinches and takes a step back.

"You should leave now, Jack. Before I kick your ass yet again." Dean growls out. "Don't forget who the bitch is here, Jacky. Big steps away and so do his friends. Dean's face falls back into a relaxed state and a smile appears on his face yet again, not a whole smile, but enough so that you realise that all is well. He leads them away and to a bunch of guys sat on the bleachers directly opposite the door, against the far wall on the turf.

Dean high-fives the first guy at the bottom of the bleachers. His hair is long almost to the middle of his back and his baby face holds features that are soft and profound, when you take a closer looks, you see the dimples on his face and the tattoos on his arms. Dean ruffled the next guys hair that was sat a couple of steps above the first guy. This one was blonde and had spiky hair with a couple of piercings in this face and a tattoo on his neck of a spiral. He grinned at Dean like the man was his hero.

"This is Max." Dean said pointing to the first guy and then, "And this is Oli." He put a hand on the shoulder of the second man. "Over there is Peter, Jamie and Steven." Jamie and Steven are twins it looked like, both with identical noses and cheekbones. The difference between them was that Jamie's eyes were blue while Steven's were near green. Steven also had his long hair dyed blue while Jamie's had a mohawk which was dyed red.

Peter was a black haired man, sat close enough to be in the group and listen into conversation, but far enough away for people to know that he didn't want to be noticed or talked to. His features were soft and kind, his eyes and slight grey colour.

"Guys, this is Dr Reid and Agent JJ. They've come to hang with us for a while and get the grasp on prison life."

"Oh, you're a doctor. Just what I needed." Jamie said as he passed his twin the cigarette in his hand as he stood up. "I have this bruise on my ass and it's been bugging me for days. You see, I fell over while playing basketball and-"He said as he pull down his prison jumpsuit. Dean jumped up quickly.

"He's not that kind of doctor, dude." He said and laughed.

Jamie shrugged. "Oh well, you wanna look at my ass?"

Steven laughed at Reid's expression. "Bro, sit down. The kid is gonna have a panic attack."

Jamie sat down and took back the cancer stick, "Your loss."

"So, how did you all end up in here?" JJ asked, laughing slightly at Reid's shocked expression.

Steven sighed, resting his chin on his fist. "I robbed my neighbour. Stole his Xbox and a couple of games and got 2 years. 6 months gone so far, 18 to go. Jamie was there too."

"If you would have left Guitar Hero, we would have gotten away with it." Jamie said and punched his twin playfully in the arm.

"It's a good game, damn it!"

Max leaned back with his hand at the back of his head. "I stole a car. Got 3 and a half years."

"I kept hold of some weed for my uncle. He got 5 years in another prison and I got 2 and a half for holding it. I came here 2 weeks ago and Dean's been looking after me ever since." Oli grinned up at the Winchester who was busy glaring over at Big who was looking their way.

"How 'bout you, Peter?" Reid asked as he sat down, relaxed around the men he was with. JJ took his lead and sat down beside him. Peter just looked at them.

"Peter's mute." Max said. "He doesn't talk to any of us. Well, anyone but Dean." Winchester looked at Peter and asked him a silent question. The man gave him a slight nod before putting the cigarette to his lips.

"Peter shot his drunken abusive father." Dean said. "The bastard deserved it, sorry Petey." The man shrugged in reply and went back to looking at the basketball game in front of him. "Petey's been serving his time though; without any questions asked. He's a good man."

"We can see that." JJ said sweetly, smiling when Peter raised his eyes to look at her. He gave her a twitch of the lips in response, but apart from that, he didn't show his gratitude in another way. And he didn't need to. "So what is it that you guys do out here?"

"We watch the game, join in if it gets good. Keep out of trouble." Max said. "Trouble got us here in the first place and to be honest, we don't wanna stay here any longer than we've been sentenced to."

"Smart men."

"You sure, we did end up here." Jamie smirked.

"Let the lady compliment you, Jam. God knows the next time another pretty lady is gonna come by here." Steven elbowed his twin and grinned at JJ, "Thank you, Jay Jay."

Dean pushed between the two twins when Jamie started to elbow back and right in front of JJ, "Don't mind the kids." He pushed them both at each side and they smiled at him. Reid and JJ looked on at the group of men and, without the prison suits, they just looked like a normal group of friends that was just talking and laughing. Good men. And they didn't understand.

To be honest, nobody seemed to understand.

**SPN CM**

"You say that Dean Winchester saved your life."

"Yeah he sure did. If he wasn't in this prison, I don't know what would have happened to me." Oli's hands were cuffed in front him on the table, his body language open showing how willing he was to discuss how Dean saved him and to learn more about the man he called a hero.

"What makes you think that?" Hotch questioned the boy.

"Well, you have my file, right? You know I was attacked as lot when I first came here and that all stopped when Dean was sent here. He saw me one day, getting beat up by one of the gangs and he just stormed over and… well, I was bleeding everywhere. I don't remember exactly what he said, but they didn't come near me after that and Dean make his own group." Oli smiled. "He saved me, Max, Jamie, Steven… hell even Peter. I don't understand why he's here."

"Wait, you don't know why he's here? He didn't tell you?" Hotch asked

"Well, im sure that Peter knows, but when I asked, he told e I didn't want to know. So I didn't ask."

"You were scared to?"

"No. I just didn't ask. He didn't want to tell, so I didn't ask again." Oli moved in closer and smiled. "You really don't understand, do you? Dean saved my life, if he wasn't here, I would be dead right now. And if all he wants in return is to not be asked what he did to get here in the first place, well fine. So be it. I don't care. As long as he sticks around… well, I don't care."

Hotch sat back for a moment before nodding, "That will be all, you can leave." He said. The guards moved in to take Oli away and the man stood. Just as he was leaving he turned around to look at the BAU agent who looked deeply confused.

"Agent?" Hotch looked up, "Dean Winchester is a good man… whatever you think he did, whatever you think he's like; you're wrong, okay? You're just… you must not be observing because if you look at him… he's different. At the moment, you look at him as if he's a villain. But all he really is… is a hero."

Oli leaves the room with the guards behind him, leaving Hotch to stare at the door as it closed, no new ideas blooming in his head.

**SPN CM**

"Dean Winchester is supposed to be a serial killer, right? Why do I have a hard time believing that this man could be a serial killer? Am I going crazy?" Emily asked the rest of the team as they all sat down in the control room. "He was supposed to be a man that killed so many people and sacrificed them to Satan. How can I not believe that?"

"Because he's an honestly nice man?" JJ crossed her arms, leaning against the table.

"According to who? A couple of guys that got sent to prison, a couple of people who went though a traumatic event and could have seen anything and a prison guard?" Rossi suggested.

"But you have admit it, Rossi, you think that Dean is a decent guy."

"Yeah, I may think that, but that doesn't mean that he's 100% innocent. He has manners; he knows his stuff and he drink's good whiskey. But that doesn't mean he didn't kill all those people."

"But a couple of assumptions doesn't mean he's a killer either. People have been found wrongly guilty for not much less." Morgan piped up. "What do you think, kid?" he asked Reid.

"I think that, given the time me and JJ spent with Winchester and the things that his friends have said… he's innocent. But, we can't ignore the murders. If Dean didn't do them, who did?" Reid worked out.

"Well, when they dug up the body in St. Louis, we found out that the body was still there, dead, looking just like Dean Winchester. Nothing wrong about the body; just a normal dead body. Just this body had Dean Winchester's face. Either he had a twin brother that we didn't know about or a double ganger." Morgan informed them.

"So this Dean Winchester didn't do the murder in St. Louis?" Emily questioned.

"No, he didn't." Morgan said.

"I called up the police station where Dean and Sam Winchester were arrested. The sheriff there said that the murder they were suspected of was really one of the officers on the case, a bad drug deal and a murder. She informed us that the officer wanted to frame Dean for the murder, knowing that Dean was already suspected and wanted for the murder in St Louis and also the robbery. Dean was innocent in that case too, as well as Sam." JJ said, moving to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

"Also the robbery in St. Louis as due to a man called Ronald Reznick who went into the bank to collect the money, killing people in the bank. Dean and Sam were present in the robbery, that was correct, but the witnesses al said that Den and Sam pretended to help Ronald in an attempt to get his trust and stop him from killing people. They all say that Sam and Dean saved them."

"And then the day they were arrested and Hendrickson died with the others in the station, Dean and Sam was declared dead… again." JJ said, "This is the crime that Dean confessed to. Said that Sam was no way involved and Dean did it so that they could get away, that's why he got such a harsh sentence. But how could Dean have done it. There were no explosives in the area and there was no residue left over from any bombs or such."

"Dean Winchester is innocent." Hotch said coming back through from the questioning room. "He has to be."

"We know, Hotch." Morgan said. "We just need to prove it."

"And how are we going to do that?" Emily asked. "Everyone wants Winchester in here locked up tight. Why would they let him out?"

"We've got to let him prove it."

"How?"

"We have to find Sam Winchester."

**SPN CM**

"Winchester! You have a phone call!" A guard, Barry?, shouted out to the yard. Dean looked up confused but then followed the pathway to go inside and then followed the guard as he took him to the empty room where phones hung on their stands. "Number 6." The guard said, "You have 5 minutes, Winchester." The guard left the room and Dean rubbed his wrist where the cuffs were tied to his wrists. He walked to the 6th phone and sat down in front of it before taking it off its stand.

"Yeah?" He said into the phone.

"Hey, Dean."

"Sammy? What are you doing calling me?2 Dean asked his brother, eyes wide. His hand went into a fist, "These calls are recorded, you dumb ass, what are you doing calling me?"

"I just had to call you man. This town im in, it made me think of that place where me, you and dad went to when we were little. Wow that sure was a funky town."

Dean sat up in his chair. "Funky town, huh?"

"Yeah, man. Remember, it was when me. you and dad hunted that… what was it, now? Oh yeah, the Wendigo."

"Yeah I remember that, Sammy." Dean almost whispered, a plan forming in his head. "These people are here, Sammy. They're falling for it. I'll be out soon, okay man. And we can get back to the family business."

"See you soon, Dean." The phone clicked off. And Dean sat there for a moment, looking at the phone in his hand before putting it back on the stand.

"Winchester, time to go." Barry said as he came back into the room. He put a hand onto Dean shoulder. Before he knew it, Dean pushed his elbow back, getting the guard in the face. The man stumbled back and a second punch went to his stomach from the prisoner. The guard was out cold in a matter of seconds, still breathing, but Dean put him on his side anyway, before taking his keys and running out of the room.

"Guys, something is happening in the phone room." Garcia said on the laptop as she put up the camera feed. They all watched as Dean put back the phone and then took down the guard. The agents were on their feet in minutes, running out the room to the hallway to where Dean was running towa4rds them. The oldest Winchester stopped where he was stood at the other end of the corridor with his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot." He said.

"Why the Hell not, Dean? We saw what you just did to that guard."

"I did it for a reason and I don't have time to play games." Dean said, dropping the keys in his hand onto the floor with the metal crashing. "Sam just called me, and someone has him. I don't have much time, I need to go get him and I need your help to get out of here and get him."

"What do you mean, someone had him?" Morgan asked, his gun still pointed at the older Winchester.

"That who was on the phone with me. He said the safety word, man. Funky town. It's what we ay to each other if we are somewhere and someone has a gun on us. Someone has a gun on him, guys. And I'm not there to help him. He called me, which means that the person that's got him wants me to get out and get there." Dean said quickly. "He told me about this hunting trip that we went on with my dad when we were younger. It was a deer in Blackwater Bridge. Place is just woods and cabins. Sam is there. I know it." Dean walked closer to the agents, his hands in the air clear for them to see. "You can cuff me if you want, but you got to let me go and save my brother. I gotta save him, agents. I can't stop saving him now. Please."

**SPN CM**

"You keep this in your ear at all times, do you hear me?" Hotch said to the oldest Winchester as he handed the man the ear piece so the BAU could at least hear some of the stuff that would go off in the cabin. It took some effort pulling strings, but they were able to get Winchester out.

"Yes, sir." Dean put in the ear piece and then strapped on the FBI vest that Emily gave to him.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Dean. God knows I shouldn't, but I am." Hotch said to him. "But, he's your brother, and I know that of it was my brother, I would want to be in there too."

"Yes, sir." Dean said. "I promise to you. When my brother is out here safe and sound… I'll go back in." Hotch nodded in understanding.

"Now, I know it's dangerous in there. Who ever it is. So here." Hotch handed over one of the guns in his ankle holster and gave it to the Winchester. "I'm gonna want that back without a fight, okay."

"Yes, sir."

Dean walked away and towards the cabin.


End file.
